


My Star Prince

by Moonbaby36



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Jegulus, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), jegulus week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbaby36/pseuds/Moonbaby36
Summary: Forced together by there mutual love of quidditch and annoyance for each other, James Potter and Regulus Black must workout where they fit into the upcoming war. And what side they will ultimately stand on, even if they must stand apart.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> TW-Brief mention of scars and being abandoned.

“Sirius tell your brother that if he ever pulls that move again, I’ll snap his fucking neck."

“Brother tell your puppy that if he so much as touches me I’ll curse him into oblivion.”  
Sirius sighed. Turning his attention away from Marlene, he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight before him. Both in their respective quidditch kit, Regulus Black and James Potter stood halfway across the library, glaring daggers at each other. The intimidating effect they were aiming for was largely undercut by the sheer amount of mud sliding down their hair and faces and subsequently dripping brown goop onto their numbered jerseys. It was true that James’s initial respect for Reggie’s quidditch talent had recently turned to resentment after he was made Slytherin quidditch captain and unwittingly taking the title of youngest Hogwarts Captain right out from under James. James had always taken pride in his 6th year promotion to Gryffindor captain. That was until hallway through the year the Slytherin captain had gone missing under suspicious circumstances and they had decided to pass the title on to 5th year Regulus. James had sulked for a solid week. And now they were back to training, it seemed that Sirius had taken the job of on sight therapist. Five days ago he had put his foot down and refused to attend practice until the two captains got their shit together. This just meant that they were now actively bringing their argument to him. 

“What happened this time?” Sirius was so beyond done with this. Often times, he found the only way to deal with these spats was to let them argue until their throats grew soar. 

“Your brother pulled a totally illegal move, tangling his brooms end with mine and sending me crashing to the ground. I only managed to drag him down with me in my attempt to stay upright and now I’m coated in mud like a bloody dung beetle.” 

“I’ve told you once and I’ll day it again,” Regulus’s voice dropped into a low growl,” I slipped.”

“Bullshit,” James hollered, attracting the attention of the few students scattered through the library so far away from exam season,” You never slip! That was an illegal move, and you know it!”

“You dragged me to the fucking ground! I’m almost convince I’ve broken a rib and if you shout at me again, I’ll break one of yours!” James laughed a low chuckle. It was a sound you’d never expect from the friendly Gryffindor. He took two calculate steps forward and, leaning close to Reggie he whispered, “Do it. I dare you.” A twisted smile hung on James’s face, holding a challenge Regulus was all too willing to except. A feral pleasure crept into his eyes and Sirius had only one option as Regulus’s hand slipped unnoticed towards his concealed wand.

“Stupify!” The curse hit Regulus hard, knocking him to the floor with a stupendous crack. The sound resonated past the library and through the halls like a declaration of war. Hearing the commotion, students of all houses scurried towards the noise desperate for entertainment on the cold February evening. 

“Ahh fuck,” Regulus groaned pulling himself up onto his elbows,” Really, brother? Couldn’t have been expelliumas?”

"What the fuck, Regulus?” James spat, exciting the growing crowd around them, “You went for your fucking wand? How could you? I though you were better then that.” 

"What could I do James?” Regulus called back with equal bite,” You got up in my face and literally dared me to do something about it. It was a show of aggression and you know it. Just be fuckin grateful that Sirius got there before I did, mudblood.” His words were punctuated with the jeers of the gathering crowd calling on James to retaliate, eager to watch the bloodshed. Regulus rose slowly. His eyes, fixed on James. At full height, James had at least and inch on Reggie and that was all he needed to sneer down at the Slytherin, “You dirty little snake. You don’t play nice on the pitch and you don’t play nice with your friends.”

“Oh that’s what we are,” Regulus laughed, the sound just as icy and bitter as he intended it to be,” friends? I always thought you were more along the lines of my brother’s himbo bodyguard. Or maybe his bloody traitor boyfriend?” At this point Regulus knew teachers had to be coming their way. Sent either by Madame Pince or some bratty first year. Feeling the weight of the entire Slytherin house behind him, Regulus turned to James one last time and spat “If I see you in the halls I’ll breck your fucking face.” Not particularly elegant but it got the job done as Regulus stalked past his dumbstruck brother, through the parting crowds and into the halls beyond. 

“You threatened to break his face! In front of the first years.” Professor Slugghorn was positively red in the face as he scolded Regulus. Both quidditch Captains sat in Mcgonagall office having the tongue lashing of their lives from their respective heads of house. “While dueling is a perfectly respected way of solving disputes I simply cannot allow my Captain to go around threatening muggle violence. It’s completely undignified.”

“What professor Slugghorn is trying to say,” Mcgonagall’s thick Scottish drawl slid in,” is that fighting of any form cannot go unpunished. It is unacceptable.”

“Then why isn’t Sirius hear,” The young Black interjected with all the skill of a politician,” He was the only one to actually cast a spell and it landed me with a killer concussion I was loaded up on pain killers all day.

“Mr Black,” Mcgonagall was clearly not as easily persuaded as Slugghorn, seeing right through Regulus’s blame assignment,” Sirius was trying to defuse a situation that could have been rather disastrous. You should be thanking your brother. While it is true that expellees would have proved a much more appropriate spell, I think it is safe to say that anything you were thinking of casting was much worse then stupefy. Correct me if I’m wrong.” But Regulus didn’t correct her because of course, she wasn’t wrong. Of all the things running through Regulus’s mind as he had reached for his wand, none were quite as soft or temporary as stupefy.

Mcgonagall, sensing he wasn’t going to rush to his own aid anytime soon leaned towards the boys and said, “Here’s what’s going to happen. Recounts from witnesses have said that this argument started over quidditch, similarly to the last two times you two were in here, therefore, we are going to solve this with quidditch. Every Monday and Wednesday you two boys are going to teach first year quidditch for at least an hour, maybe two.” James and Regulus both exploded with protests, both claiming prefect duties as an excuse and stating that they really would they just have a lot on their plate right now. Finally, Slugghorn decided to weigh in on the matter. 

“You will do as Minerva says or risk losing your spot as Captain. This is very bad for interhouse friendship boys, very bad. If I see even a hint of animosity between you two within the next year you can say good bye to your Captaincy and quite possibly your spot on the team. Chaser and Seeker? Easiest spots to fill out. If you were beaters or keepers I’d care but as it stands you two boys are replaceable. This is your final warning. Got it?” 

“Yes, Sir.” James replied obviously angry that Regulus had received the same punishment as him and not tenfold worse. 

“Of course, Professor.” Regulus replied, thrilled that James was getting punished for a situation that was clearly not his fault. Of course Regulus hadn’t slipped because Regulus never slipped. The two boys left McGonagall’s office quickly knowing that if they hung around too long the punishment would only increase. The Gryffindor common room was just down the hall from the office, giving Regulus the false hope that he was safe from James’s inevitable lecture on good sportsmanship. He only got ten paces away before he heard James call out.

“Regulus. Regulus, why would you do that?” He sounded defeated. Like Regulus’s incessant teasing and poking had finally gotten to him. The summer after James’s 4th year, Sirius had run away from the Blacks. He had cut of contact to the point where teachers often referred to him as Sirius Potter. He had left and he had abandoned Regulus in that house of nightmares. James, being the guy he was, had reached out to Reggie during the time Sirius was too scarred to even think of Ten Grimmauld place and what lay inside its walls. But Regulus was still stuck there. Sure, his scars had never been as visible as Sirius’s, but they cut just as deep. James had taken on the role as big brother for both of the Black brothers. And now that Sirius had resumed his role, it was like James didn’t know when to quit. He wasn’t needed anymore. He had never been needed. And now he was interfering where he didn’t belong. Regulus didn’t answer to James Potter. So why turn around as he called out his name?


	2. Midnight giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-drinking
> 
> *Slang*  
> beat-tired  
> necking- drinking  
> sloshed- drunk  
> slumped out- asleep

The wind whipped against James’s already disheveled hair, flushing his cheeks and the tip of his noise a delicate pink. He smiled towards the gathering first years clutching the school’s motley collection of brooms. He had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes to get this started so he could get it finished. But he couldn’t start without the Slytherin Captain. Just when he was about to call it quits, he caught sight him. Regulus Black beneath the stone archway, moving towards them as if he had all the time in the world. Decked out in his Slytherin green kit, dark hair spraying in the wind, welding goggles barley keeping it at bay, he stalked towards James like a predator out for blood.

“You’re late!” James called over to him. Annoyed at his casual pace. “Didn’t you see the signs?”

“What bloody signs?” Regulus answered, unfazed by the first years. Although Regulus may have failed to see it, Mcgonagall had gone the extra mile to spite James by splashing signs advertising the quidditch lessons anywhere the eye could see. Frankly he was shocked Reggie hadn’t noticed.

“You were meant to be here twenty minutes ago, Reggie. And what’s with the goggles? You look like a steam punk character.” James quirked an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

“I’m sorry but unlike you, I’m not trying to lose my eye to torrential winds.” Regulus scowl only made James laugh. Although he would never admit it to Regulus, it was actually kind of a good look and he could feel at least half first years behind him blushing. 

“Well, I’m just glad you showed up Reggie,” James chuckled,” now help me go through drills.” 

Wind was never ideal for first time flyers, but the boys made it work. An hour and a half of drills had them all beat and the captains decided to call it quits. After sending the first years back inside to prepare for dinner, James caught sight of Regulus slinking off into the field changing rooms. Curious as to why he was heading that way when he had come out in his quidditch kit to begin with, James resolved to follow him, laughing at how Sirius Black it was to follow someone just to satisfy his own curiosity. He slid into the Slytherin changing rooms after Regulus calling out to him. 

“Reggie? Reg?”

“James what do you want? And for the love of Merlin stop calling me Reggie.” Regulus scolded, rounding a corner to face James. He was partially undressed, with his torso fully exposed, revealing his defined stomach muscles. James, suddenly feeling more than a little intrusive, felt a warm blush spread over his neck and could only hope Regulus mistaken it for remnants of the lashing wind.

“Err… I umm came to make sure you got to dinner on time and…yeah. Why are you getting changed anyway? You came out here in your kit.”

“Yeah James,” He laughed, somehow making James feel more awkward,” and you splashed me with mud. Several times. Besides, I knew I had some uniform laying around here anyway.” He smiled at James before returning to his clothes.

“Yeah, okay. well, you seem to have this covered, so I’ll just go. See you later Reg.”

“Okay, James. Bye.” Taking the cue to leave, James all but bolted out of there. He felt horrible for intruding on Regulus but apart of him was just shocked by how much Reggie had grown up while James wasn’t looking. They had first met at the beginning of Reggie’s 1st year, James being only a year older than him. For the first three years they’d never exchanged much more then a friendly nod or polite conversation. In fact, they’d had much worse encounter then James was willing to recount. It was a known fact that Reg hung out with a bad crowd. And then, going into his 5th year, James had felt an urgent desire to protect Regulus, stemming from a new understanding of life with the Blacks. For the past year and a half he’d become like a brother to him, but James had never stopped to realize how much Regulus had grown on his own. Halfway through 5th year, 16 years old, Regulus didn’t need him. But why did that realization hurt so much? They weren’t close, hardly friends. But they had had their tearful moments in the dark. Moments they would never discuss in broad daylight. There relationship was forged on kind smiles in the hallway and letters salted with tears. Only now was James really coming to grips with the fact that they weren’t friends. They had never been friends. And it stung like a slap in the face. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Regulus’s footsteps echoed against the winding, stone staircase. Darkness enveloped him as he moved slowly higher and higher, further and further away from the cooling licks of the Slytherin dungeon. Passing the threshold of the stairs, he was hit with the immediate sound of scuttling feet and drunken giggles. Cursing under his breath, Regulus resolved to get rid of the night marauders by pulling the prefect card. If he could relieve of them fast enough, he should be able to get on with the task at hand. Forcing his weight into his steps in an attempt to scare of the students lurching down the dark halls, he strode quickly towards the noise. A voice broke through the dark. 

“Shhhh, I-I’m the shmart one okai? Yeah,yeha so follo me? Mhhm.” 

“No, no I-I can’d you. Ahahahah hehheh what is- why?” Regulus rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long fucking night. Lucius would kill him if he didn’t get this done. He quickened his pace, desperate to get this dealt with before any teachers decided to get involved. He followed the sound of slurred arguing down the dark, maze hallways. His eyes searched swiftly from side to side as he rounded into the hallway the sound was coming from. 

“Lumos.” He whispered into the darkness. He had expected the spell to reveal a group of shocked third years, but he found no one lying in the half-lit hallway. He did, however, here shushing whispers from behind a rustling tapestry. Intrigued and partially impressed, he careened towards the wall rug. Yanking it aside he felt a wave of anger at the sight of Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black absolutely sloshed, huddled together in a slim stone hallway. The boys looked up at Regulus, eyes wide and fearful.

“For fuck sake,” He groaned,” What are you lot doing? Remus you’re a prefect. And James, your fucking head boy.”

“Aww Reginald, you worri abou me.” James skin was blushed with whatever he’d been necking, and his smile was giddy. His head tilted up, exposing his neck column as he stared up at Regulus.

“Let’s get you sorry lot back to the tower. Can you walk?” Regulus leaned around James to get a glance at the others. Sirius was insisting that he and Remus could get back on their own and Peter was already slumped out. Regulus begrudgingly agreed letting Sirius and Remus stumble their way through the dank stone passage. Deciding that Peter was a lost cause, Regulus slid his hands bellow James’s shoulders and hauled him into a standing position. James leaned into Regulus, forcing his weight onto the Slytherin prefect. 

“I can’t believe you, James. It’s a fucking Thursday. You couldn’t wait till tomorrow for this bullshit?” Regulus hissed. As a 6’3 quidditch player, James was no feather weight and Regulus was already anticipating the horrible trip up to the Gryffindor tower. 

“I’m sorry, Reggie. I’m so sorry for everything.” James sighed into his hair. His warm breath sending shivers down Regulus’s spine.

“What do you mean James? What are you sorry for?” James took a deep breath, sounding like a scolded child.

“For not realizing you grew up and that you don’t need me. And for Monday.” Regulus paused.

“What happened Monday?” He quired.

“I saw you shirtless,” James giggled, and Regulus relaxed, relieved it wasn’t anything more serious,” Regulus when did you grow up? Last time I saw you, you were a little firstie, and now you’re all big and good-looking. It’s crazy. I never realized you were so pretty.” Regulus chuckled at James’s intoxicated state. He could practically smell the fire-bombs on his breath. 

“Okay, James.” Regulus shook his head slightly, happy to get caught up in James’s warmth and words.

“I’m serious, Reggie. Why don’t you have a girlfriend? Do you bat for the other team like your brother?” Regulus’s delicate smile slipped away.

“What makes you think that?” His voice was a hint harsher this time. What did James mean? Regulus had always known about Sirius’s attraction to boys, far before Sirius had worked it out, and he’d never had an issue with it, but Regulus had never felt that way. He had had girlfriends before. He just didn’t have one currently. He never been loud in his relationships, unlike his brother, but he had pulled his fair share of people into dark rooms. 

“Huh?” James mumbled against his forehead,” I just think you’re hot and…but not…I don’t think you’re hot. I think you…I think girls think you’re hot you know? I-I’m straight so obvious-“

“James shut up,” Regulus laughed pulling James up the stairs,” move faster. Its like 2am.” Regulus finally got James to the entrance of Gryffindor before realizing the immediate issue. He didn’t know the password. He turned towards the portrait; James slumped into his side.

“Umm, Miss Lady? Could you please open the door so I can pop Jamsie here inside?” Regulus gripped onto a sliver of hope that maybe the Fat Lady would be reasonable at this hour of the night.

“Do you know the password? “She inquired. Regulus groaned, forcing his fingers through his hair.

“Do I… Of course I don’t know the fucking password. I’m not a Gryffindor.”

“You’re not even a Gryffindor? Then, I definitely can’t let you in.” She grinned down at him like a smug lion. 

“Ugh, fine. Shit, shit.” He angled his head towards James beside him, “Okay, James, what’s the password?”

“But seriously, I think you should be seeing someone.” James slurred.

“No, no,” Regulus gripped James’s shoulders, turning him till they were facing each other ,” What is the password?”

“The password is…ummm…it’s wizzanglepoo.”

“Wrong.” The fat Lady practically sang at him. Merlin, she was enjoying this.

“Kidding. The password is Reggie is a hottie.” James’s laugh rang through the halls.

“Fuck, fuck fine,” Regulus rolled his eyes,” you know what James, you can sleep out here tonight okay?”

“Hnmphyu.” 

“Nod if you understand me.” James head bobbed slightly, slumping against his chest, “Ehhh that was good enough.” Regulus conceded. Laying James down onto the stone floor he turned back down towards the stairs. He did not have time to worry about James Potter, especially not tonight. All he could do was hope that when Potter finally awoke, he’d have enough memories to get to breakfast without causing a fuss.


	3. love in the form of dark rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was to hungover to think about what now? Okay subtle wolfstar. This is kind of a filler but it partially shows the change in James and Lily's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get the creamed joke i'm not explaining it to you.  
> Got them done- drunk

James Potter woke up to the sound shoes hitting the stone stairs. His face felt numb against an icy surface and he could hear every sound like a bang to the head. Fighting against his better nature, he wrenched open his eyes, blinking rapidly at the sun’s blinding assault. Crawling up from the floor, he felt as if he were trudging through water, not moving nearly as fast as he wanted to. He found himself to be outside the Gryffindor common room. How the fuck did he get here? Catching the eye of a group of laughing Ravenclaws, he ran a hand through his hair all too conscious that they were laughing at him. The last thing he could remember was…shit. Sirius had gotten them done up on fire whiskey for some unknown reason and then insisted that the Gryffindor common room was ‘playing it safe’ and that they had to roam the castle to make the night ‘truly badass’. And James had agreed! Oh Merlin, he was never drinking again. But that didn’t explain why he woke up outside Gryffindor and not in some random hall, or better yet, in his bed. He sighed, rubbing his face.

“Fat Lady,” He asked up at the portrait before him, “What happened last night?”

“Well how should I know? I’m never invited on your nighttime gallivanting.” The Fat Lady huffed at him, as difficult as ever. He rolled his eyes, immediately regretting it, feeling his eyes like needles.

“Merlin, well how did I get here?”

“The handsome boy took you.” She giggled as she said it, as if this were some kind of dramatic irony.

“Who? Sirius?” She laughed again, ever the antagonist.

“Well, he certainly was a Black, you can just tell by that lovely bone structure.” James huphed, even the paintings fancied Sirius now, “I would have thought you knew him considering you spent the whole night asking him why he was single.” His eyes widened in realization. Regulus. Shimmers of memory were coming back to him, slowly and painfully. He groaned, rubbing his eyes against the fleeting flashbacks.

“Please tell me that was just some kind of fever dream.”

“Nope. Now go on in, you look like death.” She laughed slightly at her insult. The painting swung opened as James muttering bitterly about how she could open up now but not last night.   
He gritted his teeth as he climbed up the slim steps to his dorm. Palms pressed against the wall, he managed to steady his vision just enough to pull open the door. Thrilled to find his room soaked in darkness, James made his way over the Sirius’s bed, the only occupied of the four. Yanking the gold and red drapes open revealed a curled-up Sirius snuggled into Remus’s neck. Far too tired to try and decipher that, and still partially drunk he grunted at Remus to move over and slid into the bed like he would’ve back when they were eleven.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“James Potter, I cannot believe you!” Lily Evans stormed into the pitch black dorm room like a read-head fire to a forest. “I don’t see you all day and I’m thinking great, perfect even, no more Potter. And then you don’t show up for the prefect meeting that we organized as head boy and girl!” James blinked heavily, trying to take in what she had said and struggling immensely.

“What’s the time?” He grumbled from beneath the duvet. She scoffed at him in the way Evans tended to do when she was just a hair away from insanity.

“What’s the time? It’s 8:30 you fucktard!” It suddenly became clear to him why the room was holding so much darkness; the sun had set. Dragging himself up the bed, he finally noticed that he was alone, sans Evans of course. Remus and Sirius must have left some time in the day. Maconagall was going to be on him for this. 

“Okay.” he sighed. Wrapping the covers back over his head and burrowing into Sirius’s mattress. 

“What are you doing?” Lily demanded.

“It’s 8:30, seems like a pretty reasonable time to go to bed.” 

“James Potter I am going to kill you.” 

“Evans , darling,” James was far too tired for this, he was hot and sweaty and exhausted,” If you don’t have any further points to make, excluding scolding me, kindly fuck off.” Awake, alert, focused James would have gaped at the harsh words he so casually directed at the love of his life, but tired, hungover, dead James was far to close to sleep to contemplate it as Lily stormed out of the boys’ dorms, ears practically smoking.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By Monday, the weekend had managed to sort out James’s haggard sleep schedule leaving him ready for quidditch. Unlike actual quidditch, teaching first years was more mentally than physically draining. They could hardly keep still, and James was starting to feel like free babysitting. Not only did he have to keep an eye on a bunch of hazard-prone eleven year-olds, he had to keep his eyes off one gorgeous Black brother. Mortified at his now completed memory of Thursday night, he was desperate to remain unconfronted about his drunken words. His logic- don’t look at Regulus and he won’t think about you. Out of sight, out of mind. Unfortunately, he clearly wasn’t out of Reggie’s mind. Taking his eyes off the first years mid-game, he glanced over to the Slytherin gliding over to him. Desperate to keep the conversation away from drunken conversations outside animated portraits, James called out,

“Ready to get creamed Saturday?” Regulus raised an eyebrow.

“At least ask me to dinner first.” He winked and James felt a sudden surge of panic in the pit of his stomach. 

“You wish, snake.” James hissed at him, laughing slightly to take the edge his words. 

“Ohhh, tough talk for a chaser.” He said, smiling deviously up at James.  
“  
What’s that supposed to mean!” James whined.

“Just that you’re basically a dumb jock.” Regulus taunted.

“First of all, I don’t know what that means so ha.” James poked his tongue out causing Reggie to let out a shocked laugh. Untamed and free.

“Who’s seeking for your lot ever since Myriam left? Tyler?” Regulus scoffed and James felt his face warm. It was true Tyler couldn’t hold a candle to their old seeker. She had been the best of the best. Even Reggie couldn’t top her.

“Yeah? Well, it’s a good thing Slytherin has such a shit seeker then.” James smirked, his competitive streak coming out. Regulus growled.

“We'll see.” He huffed, storming over to the first years. James blinked. He’d been told he became somewhat of a monster when it came to quidditch but surely that hadn’t been it. He’d hardly said anything. Regulus was a whole new type of puzzle to solve and James just wasn’t sure he was worth the effort.


End file.
